Solo Contigo
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: El novio de Lucy quiere tener relaciones con ella, pero para la chica, es su primera vez y, no quiere que sea con su novio, ya que con el no siente segura... Entonces, ¿A quien le pedira que sea el primer hombre en su vida? Nada mas y nada menos que a su compañero de equipo, Natsu Dragneel. Pero, al final, nada resultara como ella queria. Two-Shot Epilogo. NaLu
1. Propuesta Indecente

"Propuesta Indecente"

-Natsu, necesito hablar contigo- Le dije a mi compañero de equipo. Él me miró, sonriendo.

-Claro Lucy ¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó impaciente.

-No, aquí y ahora no- Natsu frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo y dónde?- Happy, quién hasta este momento observaba la escena, se levantó y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su compañera Charle, dejándonos sólos.

-En mi casa, hoy al atardecer- "Listo, ya lo solté" Me dije a mi misma.

-Claro, ahí nos vemos, pensabamos ir con Happy de todas formas- Oh no, por mucho que quisiera a Happy, estaba interviniendo en mis planes.

-Pues veras... Preferiría que Happy no venga- Natsu frunció el ceño por segunda vez en pocos minutos.

-¿Por qué?- "Porque voy a hacerte una petición indecente y él, no puede estar presente" Pensé.

-Porque...-Tragué saliva- Charle quiere tener una cita con él y no creo que Happy quisiera faltar a su cita con ella.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió- Entonces iré sólo- Quien sonrió esta vez, fuí yo.

-Genial, nos vemos- Me di la media vuelta para salir del gremio, cuándo Natsu me llamó.

-Espera Lucy, te acompaño- Él se dispuso a levantarse del asiento en el que se encontraba sentado.

-No- Negué rápidamente.-Preferiría ir sola con Plue- Natsu volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

-Si tú lo dices..- Luego se giró para comenzar a pelear con Gray.

Suspiré y salí del gremio. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que iba a pedirle a Natsu.

El viento que corría por las calles de Magnolia chocaba fuertemente contra mi rostro, haciéndome sentir una extraña sensación de conformidad.

-¡Lucy-san, ¿Me firmas un autógrafo para mi hijo?!- Me sobresalté al oír la voz del chico del bote que siempre me hablaba. Vaya, ya estaba en casa.

-¡Mañana!- Grité para que me escuchase.

Entré en el apartamento rentado en el que vivía, suspiré y me dejé caer en mi cama.

-Natsu...- Susurré su nombre inconscientemente antes de caer en un placentero sueño.

-¡Lucy, despierta!- Oí que alguien me llamaba- Eh Lucy- Ese 'alguien' me agarró el hombro y lo movió suavemente.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré a un sonriente Natsu sentado en cuclillas frente a mi. Más atrás logré ver como mi ventana estaba abierta, dejando que una brisa moviera nuestros cabellos. ¿Que acaso no conocía la puerta? Raramente no me molestaba que no lo hiciera, me gustaba verlo todos los días en mi apartamento luego de haber entrado por la ventana.

-¡Lucy!- Me sobresalté al escuchar como Natsu reclamaba mi atención.- ¿De que querías que habláramos?- Me sonrojé en sobremanera al darme cuenta de la razón de la presencia del Dragón Slayer en mi casa.

Me senté en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Natsu, ¿Recuerdas a Axel?- Comenzé por el principio.

-¿El que fue al gremio a pedir tú mano?- Reí ante la molestia que su voz profesaba.

-Sí, ese.- Dije, agachando mi cabeza.

-¿Que tiene ese tipo?- Preguntó bruscamente- Si te ha hecho algo te juro que lo ma...

-No es eso Natsu- Lo interrumpí.- Es sólo que... Él...-Mi boca se secó, mi mente se nubló. No podía decirle 'eso'. No a Natsu.

-¿Él que?- El Dragon Slayer de Fuego se paró frente a mi, mientras que me miraba entre impaciente y enojado.

Recordé el día en que fuimos a las aguas termales mixtas luego de acabar con nuestra misión de descongelar el pueblo de gigantes.  
Natsu había dicho que era normal vernos desnudas justo antes de que Erza comenzara a tallar su espalda.  
Normal, normal, para mi no lo era. Ciertamente en Fairy Tail había gente sin pudor ni vergüenza y Natsu, era el que menos contenía estas cualidades. Y, si Natsu no tenía pudor ni vergüenza, no habría problema con lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Axel quiere que...- Todo el valor que segundos antes me llenaban, desaparecieron en un suspiro.-Él...

-Por dios Lucy, ¿Él que?- Natsu alzó sus brazos, exasperado.

-¡Quiere que nos acostemos!- Grité, aún más exasperada que él.

-No le veo el problema. Yo también me acuesto contigo Lucy- Dijo esto último, obviandolo.

Comprobado: Natsu es más idiota de lo que parece.

-No me refiero a eso...- Murmuré.

-Dijiste "acostarse" ¿Que otro significado podría tener?- Me miró.- Lucy, por sí no lo sabes, acostarse con alguien es dormir juntos, en la misma ca...- Lo interrumpí al darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡No me refiero a eso idiota!- Le grité.

-¡No te entiendo Lucy, en verdad que no lo hago!

-Axel quiere que tengamos... Relaciones... Sexuales...- Susurré mientras miraba el suelo. Sentí como Natsu se sentaba a mi lado.

-Y tú... ¿Vas a hacerlo? Me refiero a... Eso...- De pronto Natsu estaba más serio que de costumbre. Asentí con la cabeza, avergonzada, y eso que todavía faltaba el resto de la información que tenía para darle.  
-Espero que te... Vaya bien...- Natsu se levantó y pude escuchar como sus pasos resonaban en la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Espera..- Le agarré la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse de más mi.- Natsu, yo nunca eh estado con nadie... Es decir... Tú entiendes ¿Verdad?- ¿Que si entendía? Le estaba preguntando eso a Natsu Dragneel, el chico más despistado que pueda existir. Pero para mi sorpresa, si lo entendía.

-Sí, lo entiendo Lucy. Erza me dijo que la primera vez de una mujer es muy importante para ellas.- ¿Erza? ¿Por que demonios hablaban de eso? ¿Acaso ellos...?

-Natsu... ¿Tú y Erza...- Se giró abruptamente y pude notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, uno apenas perceptible.

-¡No!- Negó rápidamente.- Pero volviendo a tu caso... ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?- Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesi.

-Yo... Natsu quiero que tú...- Vacilé antes de terminar. "Es normal verlas desnudas" Era normal para él, seguramente verme desnuda a mi no cambiaría mucho las cosas. Pero sí el ya me había visto desnuda, incluso había tocado mis pechos indecentemente. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo, a diferencia de él, sí sintiera pudor.

-¿Yo qué?- Preguntó. Inalé aire, tratando de, con este acto, coger valor.

-Quiero que tú seas el primero.- Solté mientras que cerraba los ojos, mientras que sentí como mi cara se tornaba más roja que un tomate.

-¿Qué?- Gritó.- ¿Por qué yo?- Y todavía lo preguntaba.

-Porque sé que contigo no dolerá tanto como con él, contigo me siento protegida.- Tragué saliva dificultosamente.

-Lucy...- Susurró mientras que posaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla, haciendo que yo tuviera que levantar la mirada y observarlo conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No te rías Natsu- Espeté enojada.

-No Lucy, no me estoy riendo de ti.- Murmuró mientras que bajaba su mano hasta llegar a mi mentón.- Dime... ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?- Sus labios estaban a centímetros de mi oído. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Sí, en verdad quería hacerlo. Quería ser de Natsu, aunque fuese por una vez.

Sentí el contacto de sus labios contra mi cuello, succionando cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Me recostó suavemente en la cama mientras que con sus poderosas manos, comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa blanca. Cuándo se hubo liberado de esta, comenzó con mi sostén. Sentí como mis pechos dejaron de sentirse presionados por el molesto brazzier, el cual, al ver la atenta mirada de Natsu en mís senos, quería volver a llevar puesto.  
Mi tortura y vergüenza ante el Dragon Slayer desaparecieron junto con mi silencio. Solté un gemido al sentir sus labios lamiendo la cima de mi seno. Y, joder, se sentía condenadamente bien.

-Natsu- Gemí su nombre cuándo él cambió mi pecho izquierdo por el derecho. Me sentía desfallecer, no sabía sí es que el sexo era bueno o Natsu lo hacía como un experto. Pero, en estos momentos, no creo que eso sea de mucha importancia.  
Instintivamente mis manos se dirigieron a pecho, por donde comenzé a sacar su chaleco lentamente, luego de eso, hice lo mismo con la bufanda que Igneel le regaló.  
Ya sin nada que obstruyera mi camino, comenzé a tocar timidamente su torso desnudo mientras que él seguía con su trabajo de darme placer.  
Luego de unos segundos, sentí como la mano de Natsu se adentraba en mi entrepierna, aumentando mi excitación. Sus dedos irrumpieron bajo mis bragas, al principio tocando los labios de mi vagina y luego, entrando en esta última. Solté un alarido de placer al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí. En el trayecto que Natsu entraba y salía, consiguió despojarme del resto de prendas que aún conservaba. Algo extraño comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, algo que seguramente indicaba que sentía demasiado placer para ser retenido dentro de mí.

-¡Natsu!- Chillé mientras que sentí cómo el primer orgasmo de mí vida me derribava.  
El Dragon Slayer sacó sus dedos de dentro mío y los metió en su boca, saboreando mis juegos, no pude evitar sonrojarme aun más de lo que estaba hasta el momento. Oí como gruñia, ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Esperaba que fuese la primera opción.

-Sabes exquisita- Murmuró en mi oído. Sonreí al escucharlo.  
Natsu comenzó a sacarse sus pantalones junto con sus boxers para dejar descubierto ante mí, su gran... Atributo... Una pregunta invadió mi mente.

-¿Eso entrará dentro mío?- Él me miró y luego sonrió.

-Supongo que sí...- Se encongió inocentemente de hombros.

-¿Supongo?- Inquirí, ¿Acaso no estaba seguro?

-No lo sé Lucy... También es... Mi... Primera... Vez- A pesar de su entrecortada voz, pude entender claramente lo que quiso decir. ¿Su primera vez? Es decir que, ¡Era la primera en estar con él! Me sentí feliz, aún más de lo que estaba por estar haciendo el amor con él.  
Acaricié su mejilla suavemente.

-Hazlo- Pedí mirándolo a los ojos, a esos preciosos orbes verdes que me gustaban.  
Natsu se posicionó encima mío, conteniendo todo su peso en sus fuertes brazos, los cuales más tarde me aseguraría de tocar.

-¿Estas segura Lucy?- Preguntó cuándo pude sentir su miembro en mi entrada. Asentí levemente.  
El mago de fuego comenzó a adentrarse en mí, haciendo que dos emociones surcaran en mí interior: Dolor y placer. Una perfecta combinación. Él pareció detenerse y pensar sí continuar o no, estaba segura de que había llegado a la prueba de mi virginidad.

-Quiero que lo hagas Natsu.- Le dije. El me miró sonriendo levemente mientras que acercaba sus labios a los míos. En un movimiento lento, él rompió mi inocencia. Pero mis pensamientos no se concentraban totalmente en eso, sino, más bien, en el beso que él me estaba dando. Un beso tímido pero a la vez salvaje. Uno que demostraba pasión, pero también... ¿Amor?  
Cuándo se separó de mi, no logré contener una pequeña risa.

-Siempre creí que lo primera que obtendría de un hombre, sería mi primer beso y no mi primera vez- Comenté mientras que trataba de acostumbrarme a su intrusión.

-Eso sería en un caso normal Lucy. Tú y yo no lo somos- Estaba segura de que él traía una pregunta rondando su mente.

-Vamos, sueltalo.- Animé.

-Dime, ¿Tú y Axel no se han...? Es decir, ¿Él no te ha dado tú... Primer beso?- Alzó sus cejas extrañado. Negué con la cabeza mientras que comenzaba a mover mis caderas, buscando fricción. Siempre que Axel se acercaba a mis labios, Loki aparecía de la nada, interrumpiendolo.

-Jamás...- Agregué, más no me animé a decir lo siguiente: "Siempre, inconscientemente, quise que fueses el primero en todo".  
Natsu comenzó a moverse dentro de mi con movimientos lentos, que poco a poco, fueron tornandose más salvajes y apasionados. Entraba y salía de mi, mientras que yo sentía mi vientre estallar por tanto placer.

-¡Lucy!  
-¡Natsu!- Gritamos al unísonio. Sentí como un segundo orgasmo me invadía, pero no era sólo eso, también sentí un líquido nuevo dentro de mi. No había sido la única en tener un orgasmo.  
Él mago de fuego se tiró junto a mi y me abrazó cálidamente. Pude sentir nuestras respiraciones jadeantes.

-Gracias...- Me arropé en su pecho mientras que con una mano tocaba sus enormes biceps. No por nada era tan fuerte como lo era.

-Lucy..- Al estar tan cerca noté como él tragaba dificultosamente.- No usé... Ya sabes... Protección..- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Emm... Creo que compraré esas pastillas para las mujeres- Le dije, tratando de restarle importancia.

-Claro. Pero asegúrate de que ese idiota de tú novio sí lo use- Casi me ordenó. Asenti contra su pecho.  
Por unos minutos me había olvidado del resto del mundo, hasta que Natsu me recordó a Axel. Ciertamente ya no sabía sí en verdad quería hacer el amor con él o no.  
Traté de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y al parecer, lo logré. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

-Lucy...- Oí la voz de Natsu llamándome. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con mi compañero de equipo completamente vestido. -Siento el olor de Happy, será mejor que te vistas sí no quieres que, al llegar comienze a molestarte por estar... Desnuda.- Asentí, sorprendida. No creía que Natsu acabase de decir eso, ya que, generalmente, él también me molestaba junto Happy. Aunque, por está vez, a Natsu no le convenía molestarme con mi desnudez, ya que él, prácticamente, la había provocado.  
Terminé de vestirme justo cuándo un sonriente Happy entró volando con su magia aérea por mi ventana.

-Creí que estarías haciendo cosas raras.- Bajó su mirada hasta el piso mientras que desactivaba su magia.

-No Happy, sólo pensábamos cómo te la habrás pasado con Charle- Habló Natsu, haciendo que el Exceed se sonrojara. Oh oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, había sido yo quién dijo que ella aceptaría. Pero al parecer lo había hecho sin que yo le dijera algo.

-Bien, comimos muchos pescados.- Alzó su vista para mirarnos mientras que sonreía.- Por cierto, Lucy- Me miró.- Tengo hambre.- Suspiré y fui hacia el refrigerador para buscar pescado, el cual Natsu y Happy se habían encargado de que siempre hubiera en mi casa. Sentí como uno de los dos clavaba su mirada en mi espalda... O quizás más abajo. Una leve sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Saqué un pescado del refrigerador y una torta de chocolate del mismo. Saqué tres platos y un cuchillo de la alacena y lleve rodar las cosas hasta donde estaban Natsu y Happy.

-¿Ya le pediste a Charle ser tu novia?- Molesté al Exceed, quién se sonrojó ante mi comentario.

-Aún no.- Comentó para luego mirar a Natsu.-¿Y tú? ¿Les has pedido a Lucy que sea tú novia?- Deje caer el cubierto al suelo para luego agacharme a recogerlo. En el trayecto, miré de reojo al Dragon Slayer de Fuego, quién tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Happy, Lucy tiene novio- Dijo Natsu seriamente. Parecía molesto.

-Sí, pero Lucy no está enamorada de Axel.- Acató Happy. Natsu me miró al igual que el gato, esperando que dijese algo en contra de esta afirmación. Pero no podía, eso sería como mentirle no sólo a ellos, sino también a mi misma.

-Es obvio que sí está enamorada de él, de lo contrario, no sería su novia.- Se me adelantó el pelirosa. Pude notar algo extraño en su voz, algo que no podía descifrar.

-Sí, es cierto.- Concordó el Exceed azul.  
No podía decirles que no era verdad, después de todo, ellos ya lo habían dado por hecho.

Los tres continuamos hablando durante el resto de la noche. Sentí como Natsu estaba un poco más frío de lo normal, cosa que me inquietó en sobremanera. No había pensado si mi petición de hoy afectaría nuestra amistad. Pero, hasta antes de pedirselo, estaba segura de que no. Sin embargo, ahora ya no tanto.

-Ya es tarde.- Comenté viendo el oscuro cielo por mi ventana.

-¡Aye!- Gritó Happy. Natsu se levantó de su lugar.

-Vámonos Happy.- Ordenó. El gato lo miró, sorprendido.

-Pero Natsu...

-Vamos.- Volvió a ordenar. Happy bajó su mirada hasta el suelo y luego se levantó.

-Adiós Lucy.- Saludó. Acto seguido, el mago de fuego y el Exceed desaparecieron de mi vista, al salir por la ventana.

Me quedé unos minutos sentada en la misma posición, extrañada por el comportamiento de mi compañero. Luego me levanté abruptamente y comenzé a limpiar el desorden del lugar. Cuándo me dispuse a tender mi cama, logré divisar una mancha roja de sangre, me sonrojé en sobremanera y cambié las sábanas. Al terminar me recosté en mi cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, cosa que no logré. Me levanté y me senté en mi escritorio.

"_Madre, no te imaginas cuan confundida estoy. _  
_No sé que pensar de Natsu, siento que está celoso, pero quizás sólo es mi imaginación. Y, por otro lado, está Axel, no creo poder seguir con él, ya que no siento nada cuándo estoy cerca suyo, en cambio, con Natsu, siento que mi corazón se agita más y más, hasta creer que mi pecho va a estallar._  
_Ni te imaginas que sucedió hoy con él, fué algo tan maravilloso, tan mágico, que aún siento mariposas en mi estómago, ¿Es esto normal? ¿Alguna vez te sentiste como yo? Espero que tú también hayas pasado por tan hermosa sensación. Aunque aún no sé que sentimiento es. Al principio creí que era algo normal, pero estoy segura de que sería incapaz de sentir esto por alguien que no sea Natsu. Ya mañana veré sí es verdad y te lo contaré madre. _  
_Deseame suerte con esto que voy a hacer, espero que sea lo correcto._  
_Te quiero mucho mamá_."

Las ganas de levantarme del escritorio no llegaron nunca, entonces decidí quedarme ahí sentada, pensando. No sé cuándo fue, pero me quedé dormida.


	2. Solo Contigo

"Solo Contigo"

Los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana impactaron directamente sobre mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y luego me levanté de la incómoda silla en la que estaba sentada.  
Me estiré mínimamente y entré al baño para darme una buena ducha.  
Cuándo la bañera se hubo llenado, me metí en esta y dejé que mis músculos se relajaran.  
Recordé todo lo que debería hacer hoy y armé una lista en mi cabeza. Primero iría al gremio, luego tendría una cita con Axel y, en esa cita, haría algo de lo que no estaba muy segura. Por último regresaría a mi casa y me lamentaria por lo que había hecho. Suspiré y dejé que mi cabeza se golpeara suavemente con el extremo de la bañera. Me levanté, cogí una toalla y me envolví en ella, salí del baño y me cambié. Luego agarré mis llaves y salí de mi apartamento con rumbo al gremio.

Caminé por las calles de Magnolia mientras que pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez. Logré oír un bullicio proveniente del gremio más problemático de todo Fiore.

Abrí las puertas de Fairy Tail para encontrarme a Gajeel, Natsu y Gray peleando, a Elfman gritando: "Pelear es de hombres" mientras que trataba de unirseles pero estos eran más fuertes que él por lo que decidió alejarse mientras que era observando por Evergreen. También pude divisar como Juvia observaba al mago de hielo, a Happy hablando con Charle, a Wendy conversando con Erza, quién comía un pastel de fresas. En fin, todo era normal en Fairy Tail.  
Me senté en la barra donde Mira me atendió.

-Hola Lucy.- Saludó.- ¿Como estas?- Preguntó.

-Bien..- Contesté mirando la barra como si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo.

-¿Por qué esos ánimos Lucy?- Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Por nada.- Le sonreí, ella imitó mi acción y me ofreció una bebida, cosa que agradecí.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente en el gremio. Yo me encontraba tan ensimismada hablando con Levy que no fui conciente de lo tarde que se me hacía para mi cita con Axel hasta que ella me preguntó que hora era.

-Las cuatro..- Al principio le resté importancia, pero luego mis ojos se abrieron como platos.- Debo irme.- Cogí mi pequeño bolso y me dirigí fuera del gremio cuándo algo, o mejor dicho alguien, cayó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo.

-¡Natsu!- Le grité enojada mientras que el se levantaba.

-Lo siento Lucy.- Rió.

-Eh flamitas, saliste volando ¿Será que ahora soy más fuerte que tú?- Gray llamó su atención.

-Sólo fue actuación, para que no te deprimas al darte cuenta que yo soy más fuerte, hielito.- Rápidamente el mago de hielo y el Dragon Slayer de fuego chocaron sus frentes en señal de competencia.  
Comenzé a tratar de salir de ahí cuándo Natsu me llamó.

-¿Ya te vas?- Me giré para poder verlo ya que le había dado la espalda.

-Sí.- Un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas.- ¡Gray, tú ropa!- Recriminé al ver al chico con sólo sus boxers.

-¿Eh, a dónde habrán ido?- Comenzó a mirar a los alrededores en busca de las prendas.- Quédate aquí aliento de fuego, voy a buscar mi ropa.- Acto seguido salió de allí.

-¿Vas a tú casa?- Preguntó Natsu. Negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo una cita con Axel.- Comenté mirando el suelo. Oí a mi acompañante bufar.

-Recuerda lo que te dije ayer.- Dijo, haciendo que yo me sonrojase. "Asegúrate de que el idiota de tú novio sí use protección" Recordé sus palabras.

-S-Sí...- Balbucee.- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde.- Me giré para salir de Fairy Tail.

-Lucy, si ese idiota te lastima, sólo dímelo.- Natsu me cogió la mano para luego soltarla. Asentí y salí del gremio.

Corrí por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al parque de Magnolia, dónde me encontré a un pelinegro sentado en una banca, quién, al verme, se levantó.

-¡Lucy, my love!- Abrió sus brazos con intenciones de darme un abrazo.

-Siento llegar tarde.- Jadee aún agitada.

-No importa.- Me sonrió.- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo.- Asentí, luego el cogió mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, mientras que una idea no paraba de rondar por mi mente.

-Um...Lucy...- Me llamó Axel- Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa.- Asentí, consiente de lo que ir a su casa significaba.

Caminamos por las calles de Magnolia, mientras que lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia mi costado, incapaz de ver al que era mi novio.

Llegamos a su casa en el momento exacto en que pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, chocando de lleno contra el suelo.

-De la que nos libramos- Comentó Axel mientras que veía la lluvia por su ventana. Asentí mientras que me sentaba en su cama. Él se acercó y me sonrió. Instantes luego se acomodó junto a mí mientras que comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a mis labios. -Dime que tu espíritu no aparecerá.- Rogó. Sonreí mientras negaba. Para mi mala suerte, Loki no apareceria como lo hacía cada vez que Axel estaba a punto de besarme ya que estaba en una cita con Aries.

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos, era fríos, demasiado para mi gusto. Instintivamente recordé la calidez de los de Natsu y la dulzura con la que me besó, algo que no sentía en mi beso con Axel.

Sentí como su mano comenzaba a adentrarse por mi remera, un escalofrio me rrecorió. Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, succionandolo. La mano que antes había adentrado bajo la prenda, subió hasta mi pecho derecho, el cual comenzó a masajear por sobre el sostén.  
Axel me despojó de la blanca remera que traía puesta mientras que sus labios seguían bajando. La mano que traía libre bajó por mi pierna para luego adentrarse bajo la minifalda negra que aún traía puesta. Oí un gruñido proveniente de mi acompañante.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo Lucy.- Su voz era ronca e inperturbable.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente al notar como Axel esperaba que yo dijese algo parecido sobre él, cosa que no pasaría, ni ahora ni nunca. De eso, estaba segura.

Pareció rendirse ante el hecho de que yo no diría nada y continuó con su labor.

Uno de sus dedos amagó con entrar bajo mis bragas. Casi instintivamente me corrí para que no lo hiciese, el pareció notarlo y malinterpretarlo.

-Tranquila Lucy, no va a dolerte.- No, pero sí eso ya lo sabía. Después de todo, ya lo había comprobado con Natsu.

Rápidamente Axel comenzó a bajarse sus holgados pantalones junto con sus boxers, dejando frente a mi su, para nada grande, miembro.  
¿Acaso Natsu era subnormal o es que Axel tenía muy poco de lo que enorgullecerce?  
Decidí llamar a su pequeño amigo- Nunca antes mejor dicho- Orugin. Puesto que su... Cosa... Era muy parecida a una oruga. Y de las pequeñas.

Axel carraspeó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Al instante me di cuenta de que era lo que pedía con la mirada. Un sentimiento de repulsion me invadió.

Como pude acerqué mi boca hacia _Orugin_, pero luego de eso, nada ocurrió.

-No puedo.- Murmuré.

-Tranquila Lucy, no hace falta que lo hagas. Ven.- Extendió su brazo, queriendo que yo me recostase abajo de él nuevamente.

-No Axel, no me refiero sólo a eso. No quiero hacerlo.- Expliqué.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- Sus ojos demostraban consternacion.- No voy a lastimarte, yo...

-No, sé que no lo harías. Pero no es eso. Axel yo...- Un tono carmesi inundó mis mejillas- Estoy enamorada de alguien más y... Hacer esto contigo sería como traicionarlo.- Mi mente se cerró. Un momento... ¿Acaso había dicho lo que mis oídos habian escuchado? "Estoy enamorada" Y, era algo sumamente obvio de quién. Choqué de frente contra la realidad... ¡Me había enamorado de Natsu! No sólo por lo ocurrido en el día de ayer. Siempre lo había amado en secreto y, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, siempre supe que había sido así. Únicamente era yo quién se negaba a ver la realidad.

-¿Es Natsu verdad?- Preguntó mirándome dulcemente pero, aún asi, noté la tristeza que había, no sólo en su voz, sino también en su corazón.

-Sí.- Admití, cabizbaja.  
Lentamente, comenzó a ponerse la ropa, cubriendo al pequeño Orugin.  
Busqué mi remera con la mirada y, al encontrarla, la cogí y me la coloqué.

-Creo que debería irme.- Dije comenzando a levantarme de la cama.

-Está lloviendo, vas a enfermar.- Su voz denotaba preocupación, algo que me pareció muy tierno dada la situación.

-Necesito hacer algo urgentemente.- Antes de salir voltee para verlo a los ojos.- Gracias por tomarlo bien y perdóname por no decirlo antes.- Me disculpé.

-Está bien.- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras sonreia tenuemente. Salí del apartamento y me encaminé a la casa de ese tonto despistado que tenía por compañero de equipo.

Las cristalinas gotas que caían por mi rostro amenazaban con causarme un rotundo resfriado pero dejé esa idea de lado. Aún así, con esa pequeña minifalda y la remera para nada abrigadora, el frío me calaba hasta los huesos. Comenzé a correr, tratando de avivar el calor dentro de mi cuerpo.

"Cuánta falta me hace Natsu en estos momentos" Reí al recordar como siempre lo utilizaba como manta en los días de frío.

Llegué al lugar en el que Natsu vivía junto a Happy, esperando que, al menos este primero sí se encontrase allí y no en el gremio. Me debatí entre entrar sin permiso, tocar la puerta o simplemente salír de allí.  
Al final, me decidí por esta última opción. Giré, dispuesta a tomar rumbo a mi apartamento cuándo la puerta del lugar se abrió.

-Aunque llueva, puedo sentir tu olor y también oír tus pasos.- Comentó sonriendo. Pero algo era distinto en él, algo en su mirada lo era.- Pasa, cogeras un resfriado- Se hizo a un lado para que yo pasará, cosa que hice.

-Gracias.- Susurre, cabizbaja. ¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Gritarle: "Te amo" y salir huyendo? Después de todo, ya había cruzado los limites de una amiga normal ¿No?

-Ten.- Me ofreció una toalla para que me secase cosa que acepté.-¿Cómo te fué con tú novio?- Preguntó mientras buscaba algo en un armario.

-Hmm... Bien...- Murmuré.

-¿Te hizo algo?- Sorprendida, negué con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que el no me vería ya que estaba de espaldas a mi.

-No.- Hablé. Natsu se dió la vuelta abruptamente y me ofreció una gran camisa negra, la cuál, estaba segura, era de él.- No es necesario...

-Vas a enfermarte.- Me interrumpió.

-Estoy bien, en verdad no...- Un fuerte estortudo me obligó a callar. El Dragon Slayer sonrió y me tiró la camisa en la cabeza. Bufé y, con la mirada, busqué el baño para poder cambiarme.

-Ya te visto desnuda muchas veces, ¿Por que no lo haces en frente mío?- Su frente chocó levemente contra la mía. Me sonrojé tanto que, seguramente parecería un tomate. Y Natsu estaba tan tranquilo, tan serio.

Luego de unos instantes, él rió infantilmente y se volteó.

-El baño está ahí.- Señaló una puerta roja. Me levanté y entré en el lugar rápidamente.  
Me cambié la minifalda y la remera por la camisa, que me quedaba por medio muslo.

Salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme a un Natsu sentado al borde de su cama, de espaldas a mi pero, al oír el sonido de la puerta, se giró para verme. Logré ver algo en sus ojos, algo que me gustó. Era deseo.

-Y... ¿Querías hablar de algo?- Me senté junto a él.- Digo, ya que nunca vienes aquí y...- Lo interrumpí al juntar nuestros labios abruptamente. El Dragón Slayer de Fuego colocó sus manos en mi espalda, casi en mi trasero mientras que mis manos se encontraban enredadas en sus preciosos cabellos.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

-Natsu yo...- Esta vez fue él quién me interrumpió, volviendo a unieron nuestros labios.

-Lucy, necesito decirte algo...- Dijo al separarse de mí.

-Yo también.

-Dilo.- Preferí que fuese el quién hablé primero.

-Tú primero.- Ofrecí. Vi como tragó saliva difuciltosamente.

-Lucy tú... Se que tú estas enamorada de ese idiota...- Quise reír ante el término que siempre usaba con Axel, pero preferí no hacerlo, algo me decía que lo que él diría a continuación sería serio.- Pero no puedo evitarlo... Creo que... Me... Enamoré de ti.- Soltó esto último rápidamente.

Estaba segura de que la sorpresa que había en mi rostro no podría ser igualada jamás.

-Natsu...

-No, espera. No quiero que te enojes conmigo y tampoco que esto arruine nuestra amistad, solo yo... Sólo quería que lo supieras...- Le sonreí tiernamente y lo besé otra vez, feliz de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-Yo también te amo Natsu.- Dije separandome levemente de él para luego volver a unir nuestros labios.

-Pero, ¿Y tu novio?- Preguntó.

-Ya no lo es, así que espero que tú ocupes su lugar.- Sugerí. Natsu rió.

-Pues entonces, Lucy Hearthfilia, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Volví a sonreír y respondí:  
-Con mucho gusto Natsu Dragneel.- Volvimos a unir nuestros labios en señal de conformidad.

-¡Natsu!- Un gato azul entró volando por la ventana, arruinando el tan romántico momento.- ¿Eh? Lucy, ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó con voz consternada.

-¿Que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi amigo a su casa?- Alzé mis cejas, divertida. Natsu carraspeó.- Bueno, a mi ahora novio- Me corregí.

-¿N-Novio?- Happy pasó su mirada de mí a Natsu y viceversa reiteradamente. El Dragon Slayer rió divertidamente.

-Sí Happy, ahora Lucy es mi novia.- Una preciosa sonrisa surcaba en su rostro. Y, al ver la cara del Exceed no pude evitar sonreír también.

-P-P-Pero... ¿Y tu novio?- Negué con la cabeza. Happy pareció rendirse ante el hecho de pensar que era una broma y se tiró contra mi, en un intento de abrazo.- Yo sabía que se guggstaban.- Natsu y yo reímos al unisonio.

Luego de eso los tres nos acostamos en la cama de Natsu, en la que, a penas entrábamos.

-Por eso es mejor dormir en tú cama, es más grande.- Habló mi 'novio'. Dios, se sentía tan bien llamarlo de esa forma.

-Aún así me gusta tú cama.- Confesé. Él me besó tiernamente y luego sonrió.

-Te amo.- Susurré para que, en lo posible, el gato azul no escuchase.

-También te amo.- Murmuró.

Los segundos, al igual que los minutos pasaban mientras que yo me encontraba pensando en como había llegado a esta situación.

Definitivamente, le haría alguna que otra "Propuesta Indecente" a Natsu más seguido.


	3. Epilogo

Epílogo. -¡Lucy levántate!- Me senté en la cama, sobresaltada para encontrarme a un molesto gato azul encima mío. -¿Que quieres?- Pregunté irritada. -Debemos ir al gremio.- Una 'nota' vino a mi mente. "Hay que pagar la renta". Suspiré y me levanté. Me giré en todas direcciones pero no logré encontrar mi objetivo. -¿Y Natsu?- Pregunté cautelosamente. -Recién te levantas y ya lo extrañas.- Se mofó el Exceed. -Cállate Gato.- Happy rió. -Creo que me adelantaré al gremio, los espero allí.- Rápidamente activó su Magia Aérea y salió volando por la ventana. -¿Me buscabas?- Preguntó a mi oído una melodiosa voz. Comenzé a girarme para poder verlo. -Depen...- Cayé al ver a un Natsu ya vestido y con una toalla secandose sus rosados cabellos. Me acerqué a él únicamente para besar esos cálidos labios tan adictivos. Al separarnos, Natsu me sonrió. -Cambiate, debemos ir al gremio.- Suspiré y me senté en la cama. -Tengo que ir a mi apartamento a buscar ropa. -Happy ha ido esta mañana por eso.- Contestó ofreciendome una polera de color negro y una minifalda blanca. Cogí la ropa y me dirigí directo al cuarto de baño. Me cambié y volví a salir. -¿No tienes algo con lo que peinarme?- Pregunté mirando el lugar en busca de un bendito peine. -No.- Sonreí al caer en cuenta de que Natsu parecía no peinarase jamás, razón por la que tenía el pelo tan alborotado, cosa que, para nada le quedaba mal. -No importa.- Dije mientras trataba de peinar mis cabellos con mis dedos. -¿Vamos al gremio? -Sí. Natsu y yo salimos de su casa rumbo a Fairy Tail. A mitad de camino no pude evitar tiritar de frío puesto que llevaba ropa muy desabrigada para los frío días que hacían en Magnolia. Mi Dragon Slayer me miró de reojo para luego sacarse su blanca bufanda y enredarla al rededor de mi cuello. Sonreí y me acerqué peligrosamente a él mientras que acomodaba la prenda para que esta nos cubriera del frío a los dos al mismo tiempo. Antes de lo esperado ya nos encontrábamos frente a las puertas del tan famoso Fairy Tail. Natsu abrió las mismas, dejándome divisar a una sonriente Mirajane hablando con un serio Laxus. También logré ver a Levy charlando amenamente con Gajeel Redfox y a una Juvia prácticamente encima de Gray. Todos, al sentir como las puertas el gremio eran abiertas, se giraron con curiosidad para así observar a las personas recién llegadas quienes, en esta ocasión éramos Natsu y yo. Pero no en una de las tantas situaciones comunes, no. Esta vez nos encontrabamos unidos por una bufanda y con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Algunos quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que otros mantenían sus ojos tan abiertos como dos platos. Todos, a excepción de la querida Mirajane Strauss quién tenía una bella sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Tanto Natsu como yo nos adentramos en el gremio bajo la atenta mirada de sus miembros. -¡Por fin!- Exclamó Macao, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que hasta hace unos segundos reinaba en el lugar. -¡Eso es de hombres Natsu!- Le sigió Elfman. -Yo sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo que sentían...- Murmuró Erza. -Juvia también quiere que Gray-sama sea tan cariñoso con ella.- Meditaba en voz alta la Loxer mientras que Gray la miraba, espantado. Pronto, Fairy Tail dejó el silencio en el olvido, dando paso a su tan común estruendor. A pesar del ruido infernal que había, logré escuchar perfectamente muchos comentarios. "Mis cartas me lo dijeron y yo creí que sólo estaba muy borracha" Se recrimibaba Cana Alberona. "¿Quién diría que Natsu al fin se avivaria y se le declararía a Lucy?" Decia Wakaba mientras fumaba su cigarro. "Ese Salamander, no puede ser que él tenga novia antes que yo" Gritó un furioso Gajeel Redfox. Los comentarios no cesaban, haciendo que mi muy notable sonrojo, tampoco. -Are Are, ya dejen de decir tantos comentarios vergonzosos. Miren nomás cómo quedaron Natsu y Lucy.- Oí la angelical voz de Mirajane tratando de hacer que el gremio callase, puesto que había visto mi rostro sonrojado. Un momento, "Miren como quedaron Natsu y Lucy", recordé. ¿Natsu? ¿Por qué él... Me giré para observar al Dragón Slayer quién tenía su rostro cubierto por un tono carmesí, el cuál debía admitir, le quedaba de maravilla. Sonreí inconscientemente y enlacé nuestras manos con más fuerza. -¡Felicidades!- Macao posó su mano derecha en mi hombro y la izquierda en el de Natsu. -Muy bien Natsu, estoy orgullosa de ti.- Erza se acercó a nosotros con una pose de orgullo inmenso. -Les deseo muchas felicidades Natsu-san, Lucy-san.- Wendy nos sonrió levemente. -Lucy-san, Juvia esta feliz de que ya no seas mi rival en el amor.- La maga de agua parecía más contenta de lo normal. Poco a poco todos los miembros del gremio comenzaron a felicitarnos. Incluso Gray dejó su eterna rivalidad con Natsu de lado para felicitarlo con un fuerte abrazo. Como era tan típico en el gremio más escandaloso de Magnolia, Fairy Tail comenzó con sus típicas celebraciones, esta vez, según el Maestro, por una ocasión especial. "La vez en la que, por fin, alguien consiguió conquistar el corazón del Dragon Slayer más despistado e infantil de todo el Reino de Fiore" 


End file.
